Benjamin Keane
Benjamin Keane (ベンジャミン • キーン, Benjamin Kiin) is a character in the video game killer7. He is the principal of Coburn Elementary School, and wants to become the president of the United States. Story Benjamin Keane is confronted by the Smith Syndicate at Coburn Elementary School, where he invites Garcian Smith to play a game of Russian Roulette. Keane gives Garcian two choices: if Garcian wins, Keane will tell him a surefire way to successfully hit on women, and if Garcian loses he must assassinate the President of the United States. Garcian wins the match, however Keane kills himself by shooting at his head with the remaining bullet, but not before proclaiming that "women are all the same." Keane later reappears in the front hall of Coburn as a Remnant Psyche, where he delivers a highly cryptic message to Garcian, warning him about exposing the dark heart of America's political system. He is also aware of Japan's resurgence and informs Garcian that the United Nations Party and the US Opposition Party, which was previously linked to both Curtis Blackburn and the organ trafficking used to create Heaven Smiles, are holding secret talks to determine the fate of the United States. Intriguingly, he also advises that the United States will be "the focus of concentrated fire," alluding to its fate in one one of the game's two endings where Japanese forces deploy for an attack against America. Keane goes on to suggest that even if the United States does come under sustained attack, it will never be completely obliterated, alluding to the endless nature of war between West and East that Harman Smith and Kun Lan physically represent. Appearance and personality Like several other characters in killer7, Keane lives life on the edge and admits to Garcian that people like them "are never satisfied," and will "always seek a higher rush." But whereas individuals like Andrei Ulmeyda and Matsuoka (following his conversion by Kun Lan) are willing to bravely face the possibility of death without any fear of dying, Keane is terrified and nervous throughout the game of Russian Roulette, heavily contrasting with Garcian's cool, impassive attitude. This implies that despite his ambitions of becoming President, he may not have what it takes to become a responsible leader for the country, however Keane justifies that "You can't become the President without getting a little crazy." Quotes * "What's a country? Who are the people? What are politicians? Who knows." * "Would you care to join me for a game of Russian Roulette?" * "If you win, I'll let you in on a little secret... How to hit on women with 100% success." * "If you lose, I want you to kill the President." * "I'm on a roll! I'm hot! It looks like Lady Luck is on my side today!" * "Oh, and by the way... Women are all the same!" * "This country is pumped. A monopoly on money, power and interests. The reward? Heaven Smile." * "Open the forbidden door. Your mission is to bury the dark pages of history. If you do, paradise awaits you." Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:Remnant Psyches